The number of types of electronic devices that are commercially available has increased tremendously the past few years and the rate of introduction of new devices shows no signs of abating. Devices, such as tablet, laptop, netbook, desktop, and all-in-one computers, cell, smart, and media phones, storage devices, portable media players, navigation systems, monitors, and others, have become ubiquitous.
Power and data may be provided from one device to another over cables that may include one or more wire conductors, fiber optic cables, or other conductor. Connector inserts may be located at each end of these cables and may be inserted into connector receptacles in the communicating or power transferring devices. In other systems, contacts on the devices may come into direct contact with each other without the need for intervening cables.
In systems where contacts on two electronic devices come into contact with each other, it may be difficult to generate enough normal force to ensure a good electrical connections between contacts in the two devices. To provide a sufficient normal force, contacts may often have a substantial depth and consume a relatively large volume of space in the electronic device. The loss of this space may mean that the electronic device is either larger or only includes a reduced set of functionality.
Connector systems in general may inadvertently provide paths for the ingress of moisture, liquids, or other fluids. These connector systems may also provide pathways whereby external dust or particulate matter may reach an interior of an electronic device.
Thus, what is needed are contact structures for devices, where contacts in the contact structures provide a proper normal force while consuming a minimal amount of surface area, depth, and volume in a device and where the contact structures prevent or limit the ingress of fluid or debris into the device.